


Family Dinner.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [50]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), John Wick (Movies), xXx (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Kate and Reagan throw a family dinner party? Will things go smoothly or will someone try and ruin it.
Relationships: Adele Wolff/Original Male Character(s), Kate Kane/Reagan
Series: Kagan one shot series. [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Family Dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan on shot called Family dinner i hope you enjoy it.

(Over at Kate and Reagan's. Reagan's in the house finishing putting the food away as someone knocks on the door she closes the fridge and walks over to the door to let 

them in as she gets to the door she opens it to find Mark there who smiles at her.)

Mark: Hey.  
Reagan: Hey. What's going on?  
Mark: I have a question for ya?  
Reagan: Okay?  
Mark: Lily likes Pokémon right?  
Reagan: She's two Mark.  
Mark: Oh well than i guess she wouldn't want this then would she.

(He goes to walk but she grabs him back and he hands it to her.)

Reagan: Oh my god. She loves Pikachu.  
Mark: Oh good.

(She let's him into the house and gives it back to Mark who looks at her and then sees all of the food.)

Mark: You and Kate planning a party or something.  
Reagan: Just a gathering between friends and family.  
Mark: My invite must of gotten lost in the mail.  
Reagan: Oh you're cute.  
Mark: Adele said that once.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: You're the one who flirted with her.  
Mark: She's the one who grabbed from crotch.  
Reagan: Oh my god.  
Mark: That's what she said.  
Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. Anyway. Gabby still talking about the Titanic?  
Reagan: Now as much as she was. But yes she does still talk about the Titanic and wants to know when she'll get to do it again.  
Mark: Whenever she wants. All she has to do is let me know and i'll put a call into Jaxx so.  
Reagan: That easy huh?  
Mark: Not as easy as some might make it seem.  
Reagan: Okay than. Do you go and see them besides the wanting to take mine and Kate's daughter down to the bottom of the ocean to see a ship that sank over a hundred 

years ago?

Mark: Yes i do. My dad has me go out to there every now and than.  
Reagan: Anymore sharks attack them?  
Mark: No. But than again. They haven't really gone down that far in awhile so.  
Reagan: How are her and Lori doing?  
Mark: I don't know. I didn't ask.  
Reagan: Oh that's right. You're not Mary.  
Mark: I'm not actually.

(She laughs at him.)

Reagan: Mark!  
Mark: So i'm still very sore. I can still be nice to her.  
Reagan: See you can act grown up as far Jaxx and Lori go. But your brothers on the other hand.  
Mark: That's because my brothers have bigger egos.

(She laughs at him then calms down.)

Mark: Besides as much as i liked Jaxx i could really tell she wanted to be with Lori more so. I wasn't going to push to the issue.  
Reagan: You really do act more grown up then your brothers.  
Mark: Yes i do.  
Reagan: Speaking of Lori and Jaxx.  
Mark: You invited them?  
Reagan: I'm sorry.  
Mark: What? Why?  
Reagan: I honestly thought you'd be mad.  
Mark: No.  
Reagan: Okay good. So you gonna bring someone?  
Mark: I thought about it.  
Reagan: You don't have to.  
Mark: I realize that. I just don't know who yet.  
Reagan: I'm sure you'll think of someone.  
Mark: Yeah yeah.

(She laughs at him as the girls come down the stairs and over to him.)

Gabby: Uncle Mark.  
Mark: Hey.

(He walks over to them and picks Gabby up and hugs her.)

Mark: How you been?  
Gabby: Good.  
Mark: Okay come on.

(They walk over to the couch as Reagan picks Lily up and they walk over to the couch and sit down once their Mark hands them both bags with something in there for them 

Gabby opens hers and sees what it is and smiles at him.)

Gabby: Batwoman!  
Mark: Yeah.   
Gabby: Cool thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.

(Reagan pulls Lily's present out of the bag and hands it to her sees what it is and smiles at it.)

Lily: Pikachu.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Lily: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome.  
Reagan: You realize you're gonna have to think of something else for their birthdays.  
Mark: I'm sure i'll think of something.  
Reagan: And if you can't?  
Mark: I'll be calling up Mary. Because you and Kate are useless as far as gifts for your daughters go.  
Reagan: Hey.  
Mark: What? It's true.  
Reagan: Yeah okay.

(He continues to laugh at her as he spends more time with the girls. Later afternoon Mark and the others arrive at Reagan's for the friends and family dinner as they 

get there Mark goes to knock only to hear screaming inside and they all rush in to see what's going on as they walk in Mark sees Lily trying to get a toy from Ava and 

gets annoyed.)

Mark: Lily!  
Lily: The mean lady took my toy from me and won't give it back.

(Mark looks at Ava and walks over to her and grabs the toy from her and looks at her.)

Mark: Seriously?  
Ava: She's old enough to act like one.  
Mark: She's two years old. I'm sorry if she's not like Kiki was at her age.

(She looks at him and quickly shuts up as Mark turns and looks at Lily.)

Mark: Here you go honey.  
Lily: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome. Now come one.

(He picks her up and they walk up the stairs.)

Oliver: Ever touch my niece again and i'll be the one doing the ass kicking.

(He shoves her and she looks at him as they all look at him annoyed.)

Oliver: Why don't you try putting your wife on a tighter leash Cassadine.

(The other's look at him as he looks off annoyed.)

Kate: In fact i want you both out of my house. Ryan will you and Luke please show these two out.  
Ryan: Sure thing Kate. You heard the woman start moving.

(She pushes Ava towards the door and Nikolas follows after once their outside she closes the door in Ava's face.)

Luke: Now that was funny.  
Ryan: I know.

(He laughs at her as they walk back over to everyone else. Upstairs Mark walks into Kate and Reagan's room carrying Lily.)

Mark: Reagan!  
Reagan: I'm in the bathroom.

(He walks towards the bathroom and walks in to see her there.)

Mark: I have your missing two year old.

(He gets her in the side making her laugh at him.)

Reagan: Where was she?  
Mark: Downstairs trying to get her toy away from Ava.

(She looks at him and then gets annoyed.)

Reagan: What was she doing here?  
Mark: I don't know and i really don't care.  
Reagan: Can you help her undress so i can give them a bath.  
Mark: Why Reagan she's a little young for me.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Reagan: Will you.  
Mark: Okay. Hey can i see that for a minute?

(She hands him the toy and he hands it to Reagan to help Lily out of her cloths so that she can take a bath once she's undressed he puts her into the bath tub and then 

hands her back her toy but she hands it back to him.)

Lily: After.  
Mark: Okay.

(He puts the toy down and then kisses Lily on the head along with Gabby then he pulls away from it and walks out of the room to go back downstairs. As he gets back 

down stairs he walks over to Thea and starts talking to both her and Oliver as their talking he say's something that gets them to laugh as they continue on with their 

conversation Kate's finishing up with the food hearing her having trouble Mark walks over to her and helps her out.)

Kate: Thanks.  
Mark: Anytime. You are right?  
Kate: Not really.  
Mark: What happened?  
Kate: One of the Crows shot me off of the roof of a building last night.

(Mark looks at her and gets annoyed.)

Mark: Which one?  
Kate: I don't know. I didn't see who it was. I went to see Mary she said I've got a few bruised ribs.  
Mark: You gonna be okay?  
Kate: Yeah. Give me a couple of days and i'll be back out there.  
Mark: Just don't do anything that'll get you killed.  
Kate: I'm trying.

(He laughs at her.)

Mark: Okay good.

(Then someone knocks on the door and Oliver goes to answer it. As he gets there he opens it to find someone he doesn't know there.)

Oliver: Can i help you?  
Adele: I'm looking for Mark Buchanan.

(Hearing the voice Mark walks out of the kitchen and over to the door.)

Mark: Hey you made it.  
Adele: I did. 

(Oliver moves out of the way and let's her inside as she walks in he closes the door as she walks over to Mark and he hugs her then pulls away from her. As they walk 

off towards everyone else. Later Reagan comes down the stairs and sees Adele there and laughs.)

Mark: Shut up. She was are ready in town.  
Reagan: Oh.  
Mark: Besides she said she was invited.  
Reagan: Mary probably.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Reagan: You are right?

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Yeah i'm fine. Why you ask?  
Reagan: You just seem.  
Mark: I'll be okay.  
Reagan: Okay.

(He smiles at her as he walks over to Adele and grabs her into a hug then pulls away from her.)

Adele: You sure you want me here?  
Mark: Why not. You're good company.

(She smiles at him as he kisses her cheek then talks to her as someone walks up to them seeing who it is he ignores them and continues on with his and Adele's 

conversation as their talking this one person keeps staring at them and it's starting to annoy Mark.)

Mark: You wanna meet her Ryan?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Ryan: Yes.  
Mark: Well you can come over here. She doesn't bite. Unless you want her too.

(She looks at him and laughs. As she walks over to them.)

Mark: Adele Wolff this is Ryan Wilder.  
Adele: Hi.  
Ryan: Hi. She's got an accent.  
Adele: I'm from Australia.  
Ryan: Really?  
Adele: Yeah.  
Ryan: Sexy as hell and an accent.

(Mark looks off laughing as Adele's trying to keep from blushing.)

Adele: Well thank you.  
Ryan: You're welcome.  
Mark: Wow. You have some big ones there Ryan.  
Ryan: I'm sorry. I don't normally flirt.  
Mark: Yes she does.  
Ryan: That was once and i had no idea she was dating one of the Bellas.  
Mark: Calamity even introduced Beca to you as her girlfriend.  
Ryan: Hey.

(He continues to laugh at her.)

Mark: But than again i still haven't told Kate about Ryan flirting with Reagan.  
Ryan: Again i didn't know her and Kate were an item.  
Mark: Oh my god.

(He walks off as their laughing at her face. A couple of hours later the girls come down and Mark walks over to Gabby and helps her sit down in the chair once she's 

seated Kate hands her the plate she made for her and she smiles at her.)

Gabby: Thank you mommy.  
Kate: You're welcome.

(Mark walks over to Lily and helps her into her high chair as Reagan buckles her into it once she's in the chair Mark puts the tray on it and then Kate puts her food 

down.)

Lily: Thank you.  
Kate: You're welcome.

(Kate kisses her head then pulls away from it. Once all of the food is served everyone there starts talking and joking around as someone knocks on the door Mark looks 

at them funny.)

Mark: You two invite anyone else?  
Kate: No.

(Mark gets up and walks over to their door as he gets there he opens it to find someone he didn't think he's see tonight.)

Mark: Hey.  
Ares: Hey. You mind if i come in?

(Mark moves out of her way and let's her into the apartment as she walks in Gabby sees her and gets up to run over to her.)

Gabby: Ares!  
Ares: Hey.

(As she gets to her she picks her up and holds her.)

Mark: Kate i think you were replaced.  
Kate: I hope not. She's mine Ares can't have her.  
Ares: How rude.

(Gabby starts laughing at her then calms down as Ares kisses her head then pulls away from it as she walks her back over to the table and sits her down once she's 

seated again Mark hugs her getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: You hungry?  
Ares: Yeah. I just got off of a long flight.  
Mark: And you came here instead of back to Santino's to rest up?  
Ares: I was invited.

(Mark looks at her and then to Mary who looks off.)

Mark: She has the best tell.

(Ares laughs at him as he walks around the counter to grab her some food once he has it he gives it to her she walks over to Gabby and sits down next to her Mark 

seeing how she is with the girls smiles at her. Then he walks over to Kate and Reagan.)

Reagan: Now do you see why i wanted her as my what if moment?  
Kate: Yeah. She's really good with them. Mainly Gabby.  
Mark: Yeah. But than again Reagan.  
Reagan: What?  
Mark: She's had years to learn how to take care of a little kids.

(Reagan looks at him and starts laughing then calms down.)

Kate: I take it you two are talking about Santino?  
Mark: Not just Santino.

(They start laughing than calm down.)

Oliver: I wasn't that bad.

(They start laughing at his face. Then calm down.)

Oliver: Seriously.  
Mark: When it comes around to children Thea acts more like a grown up then her own brother.  
Oliver: Oh.  
Thea: That's true.

(They continue to laugh then calm down then look over at Ares with the girls and watch as she listens to their conversation.)

Mark: That woman is going to make a good mother someday.  
Reagan: Yeah she is. You gonna make her one?

(He throws one of the rolls at her making her laugh along with Kate.)

Mark: Your wife is an ass.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: So are you.  
Kate: I know.  
Mark: Is that the only ward you know?  
Kate: No.  
Mark: Man you two suck.  
Reagan: That's what she said.

(Mark looks at her and then looks off as they start laughing at his face.)

Mark: Adele said more than that.

(Reagan looks at him as Kate's trying to keep from laughing.)

Reagan: Oh.  
Thea: What's that say for Ares?  
Mark: Oh she was silent type.

(They start laughing at her face as she gives Mark the finger.)

Mark: Ares not with the girls in here.  
Gabby: Yeah Ares. You bad.  
Ares: Oh well i'm sorry.  
Gabby: It's okay.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Adele: She has to be one of the most forgiving kids on the block.  
Mark: Only if you deserve it.  
Adele: What?  
Mark: Ava was here and she kept the plush toy i got her away from her.  
Adele: Really?  
Mark: Yeah.   
Adele: What was it?  
Mark: Pikachu!  
Adele: Wow.  
Mark: Hey Lily.  
Lily: What?  
Mark: You wanna show Adele your plush toy?  
Lily: Yeah.

(He gets up and helps her off of the chair once she's down she walks over to Adele and grabs her hand then they walk off up the stairs as Mark laughs at them.)

Kate: Ares won't be the only one who makes a good mother.  
Mark: No she wouldn't. But than again. Kids aren't really on Adele's mind.  
Reagan: Why not?  
Mark: She won't say. I mean I've asked but. I don't want to push the subject with her.  
Kate: Sounds like a good idea.  
Mark: It is actually.

(She smiles at him. Upstairs in her room Lily's showing Adele her plush toy as their talking she smiles at her. Then she say's something that really throws her.)

Lily: Uncle Mark likes you.

(She looks at her and smiles as she puts her into her lap getting her to laugh.)

Adele: Yeah.  
Lily: Yeah. He thinks you're pretty.  
Adele: Well that's great to hear.  
Lily: You think he's cute?

(She laughs at her.)

Adele: I do. He's a great friend.   
Lily: Okay.

(She smiles at her as she kisses her head then pulls away from it as she plays with her.)

Adele: You know you're very smart for what a four year old?  
Lily: No. I'm two.  
Adele: You're two?  
Lily: Yeah. Gabby's the eldest.  
Adele: Oh. How old is she?  
Lily: Four. She got to go down and see the Titanic last year for her birthday.  
Adele: Oh wow. Why didn't you go?  
Lily: I was with Grandpa.  
Adele: Oh.  
Lily: I was to little.  
Adele: Well you're becoming a big girl now.  
Lily: Yeah. I wanna go down to see it someday.  
Adele: Well i'm sure you will.  
Lily: Yeah.

(She laughs at her as they continue to spend time together upstairs. Later Mark getting worried walks up the stairs to go and see them as he gets there he sees her 

putting Lily to bed and smiles at her. Once she's done she turns and looks at him as he backs out of the room she closes the door and looks at him.)

Adele: She's a cute little girl.  
Mark: She is and you're really good with her.  
Adele: She makes it easy.  
Mark: You okay?  
Adele: I can't have kids.

(He looks at her and then looks off down the stairs.)

Mark: Oh.  
Adele: I know i just threw that out there.  
Mark: You did. But now i get it.  
Adele: Hey if that's a.  
Mark: No no. No deal breaker. I like you. I just hope things work out is all.  
Adele: So do i.

(He smiles at her as they both walk off towards the stairs and head down to talk everyone else. As they get there Gabby runs up to him and jumps into his arms getting 

him to laugh at her.)

Mark: Hey there's Kagan child on me.

(Kate and Reagan put their heads down as everyone else laughs at them.)

Mark: What should i do with her?  
Reagan: Put her bed please.  
Mark: Yeah are right. Come on you little monkey.

(She laughs at him as they walk back up the stairs to her room. Later he comes back down the stairs and looks at everyone.)

Mark: What?  
Ares: You're good with kids.  
Mark: Yeah well. In between my sisters and my brothers. I should be good with them. Hell my brothers are still kids themselves so.

(They start laughing at the joke as he kisses Adele's head then pulls away from it. Over the next couple of hours they continue to talk and joke around as their joking 

around Mark tells Adele something that gets Oliver to look at him and give him the finger again.)

Mark: Now now. Oliver my girlfriend is sitting right here and you're not my type.

(He looks at him as Kate and Reagan start laughing then calm down.)

Oliver: You guys are mean.  
Kate: We've heard worse.  
Mark: No worse then someone who flirted with Kara Danvers after first meeting her.  
Kate: What?  
Mark: And those are just the ones that you can see.

(Luke and Ryan start laughing at her face.)

Kate: She mentioned the tattoo's.  
Mark: I bring up her's all the time and she never say's that.  
Adele: You've also seen all of my tattoo's.  
Mark: I have.

(He kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: What she's mine i'm allowed.

(They laugh at him then calm down as his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he mutes it then goes back to his conversation with everyone 

as the night wears on they continue to talk and joke. That is until Lily comes down the stairs seeing her Reagan walks over to her.)

Reagan: Hey what you doing up?  
Lily: I had a nightmare.  
Reagan: You okay?  
Lily: No.

(Kate walks over to her and picks her up then they sit down on the steps.)

Kate: What's wrong?  
Lily: The mean lady came back and killed off Adele.

(Kate looks at her and then hangs onto her.)

Kate: Their still here baby.

(Ares walks over to her and she puts her arms around her and Ares takes her from her mother and holds her.)

Ares: She's right here honey  
Lily: Okay. Adele!

(She walks over to her and Ares hands her over to her once she has her she leans her head down onto her shoulder Mark kisses her head then pulls away from it.

Lily: Okay.  
Mark: You want her stay here?  
Lily: Yeah.  
Kate: She can stay here if she wants her too.  
Adele: You mind?  
Mark: Of course not.  
Adele: Okay. Come on.

(She walk up the stairs to take her back to the bedroom.)

Mark: If anything happens to Adele.  
Kate: You know i wouldn't stop you.  
Mark: Okay.

(She smiles at him. Later up in Lily's room on her bed Lily has fallen asleep next to Adele. As their sleeping Mark watches them and feels bad for Lily knowing this is 

who she's grown attached to her and hopes nothing happens to Adele because he doesn't know if he'd be able to handle it. As their sleeping Lily moves closer to her and 

Mark smiles at her as he walks into the room and kisses her head then pulls away from it as he kisses his girlfriends head then pulls away from it as she looks at him 

and smiles.)

Adele: Hey.  
Mark: Hey.  
Adele: You okay?  
Mark: Yeah i'm fine. I was just coming up to tell you i'm gonna head home.  
Adele: Okay.  
Mark: Okay i'll see you tomorrow and we can take her to breakfast.  
Adele: Sounds good.  
Mark: Okay.

(He kisses her then pulls away from her as he turns and walks out of the room as he walks out Lily keeps herself clued to Adele. Because she feels like if she let's 

her go she could disappear on her and she doesn't want that to happen. But she knows if anything were to happen to Adele she knows Batwoman would stop at nothing to 

bring the preson who hurt into justice. But for right now she's just glad she has her here with her. And doesn't ever plan on letting her go.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because you gotta love both Gabby and Lily their the cutest little girls. You can't help but love them Just ask Adele and Ares. No wait they don't actually exist. Just the actress that played them. Anyway. Like i said i hope you all enjoyed that.


End file.
